While the information folder of the present invention has been primarily developed for use in conjunction with the dispensing of drugs, as being imprinted with information required for use of the drugs, it is appreciated that the instant folder construction is capable of many varied applications, all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.
Prior drug information folders have generally been of accordion pleated structure and glued to the exterior of a container, or otherwise folded and inserted into an outer package or box.
However, such prior folder constructions and arrangements have been subject to certain disadvantages, for example the accordion pleated structure tends to open by inadvertence during handling prior to drug use, and insert type folders require extra production steps and packaging, both the exterior folders and inserted folders adding significantly to manufacturing costs and being inconvenient both in production and use.